When the Love Falls
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: 1/2. Sasuke sebelum bertemu Sakura hanya seorang berandal kecil yang hobinya bikin heboh sesekolahan. Tampang yang so cool dan sifat amburadul dipertemukan sama gadis unyu dan kalem seperti Sakura. Sungguh tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain merona.


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

A SasuSaku's Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, typo, misstype, romance, school, friendship, etc._

 **Teen Fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

^^Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tsunade menghela napas lelah. Di depannya seorang pemuda bermata hitam legam sedang duduk sembari diam menatapnya. Matanya yang sewarna madu itu balik menatap sang pemuda pemilik jelaga sehitam malam tersebut sebelum kembali ke lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Kertas berisi nilai-nilai _fantastic_ pria Uchiha di depannya.

"Jadi… ada apa?"

Pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap Tsunade dengan malas. Tak gentar meskipun dia kini berada di ruang kepala sekolah dan bersama sang kepala sekolah itu pula.

"Jangan mengatakan _ada apa_ dengan enteng begitu Uchiha," gertak Tsunade marah. "Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya mengatasi nilai-nilaimu yang begitu mengagumkan ini."

Sasuke menghela napas, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Namun ia hanya diam, tak bisa menampik perkataan Tsunade.

"Kakekmu, ayahmu, bahkan kakakmu, Itachi Uchiha sangat terkenal akan kepintarannya," lanjut Tsunade lagi. "Tapi kau … ugh," wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang ke lima puluh itu menggigit bibirnya kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti jejak Kakek, Ayah atau pun Itachi," ujar Sasuke tak peduli. "Aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau yang nakal, hobi berkelahi, tak mengacuhkan guru di kelas," Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jangan lupakan kasusmu dengan Kakashi- _sensei._ "

"Bukannya Anda sudah mengurusnya?"

Sasuke jadi teringat dengan guru berambut _silver_ itu. Naruto si _dobe_ yang sudah bodoh sejak lahir mengajak _Teme_ —Sasuke, maksudnya—yang memang sudah kurang ajar sejak dalam kandungan bermain kartu di belakang kelas. Saat itu, Kakashi yang berada di dalam kelas sedang menjelaskan tentang rumus Matriks dan Integral.

Sudah jelas, Naruto yang frustasi akan kekalahannya menjerit tak jelas, hingga membuat seluruh atensi beralih kepada mereka. Kakashi yang ternyata mempunyai _dendam terpendam_ pada dua orang generasi pesohor itu langsung mengadukannya kepada Tsunade. Dan demi menjaga nama baik Uchiha dan Namikaze, Tsunade terpaksa menyuap Kakashi agar tetap tutup mulut—

 **—dengan menambah gajinya.**

Sungguh licik penggemar seumur hidup Jiraiya itu.

"Kasus tetaplah kasus Uchiha. Walaupun kasusmu dengan Kakashi sudah selesai, namun kasusmua yang lain belum." Tsunade menghela napas, seolah-olah sedang menghembuskan kekesalannya ke udara. "Pokoknya sudah kuputuskan!" suara Tsunade menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru mata angin. "Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, harus mendapat nilai terbaik di UTS nanti."

Sasuke bingung. "Kenapa hanya aku? Padahal aku masih lebih pintar daripada Dob—ehm, Naruto," gagas Sasuke tak terima.

"Jangan menentangku lagi Sasuke, atau …" kepala Tsunade yang ada di depannya seperti membesar dengan aura mencekam di belakangnya, "Kau mau masalah ini aku laporkan dengan Kakekmu? Agar kau tahu saja, kau mungkin akan langsung _insaf_ jika berurusan langsung dengan Uchiha Madara," ancamnya Tsunade yang hanya mengada-ada.

Sasuke tetiba terbayang wajah sangar kakenya. Hiiii~ mengerikan.

"Baiklah," putusnya. "Cukup siapkan satu orang yang bisa membantuku belajar," ujar Sasuke _bossy_ , "Harus cakep, wangi dan pintar," tetiba ia teringat dengan seorang gadis di kelasnya—Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis itu cukup masuk dengan kriteria yang di sebutkan Sasuke tadi. Namun sifatnya yang pemalu dan mudah pingsan membuat Sasuke langsung memasukkan Hinata ke _black-list_ -nya. Padahal gadis itu cukup pintar kalau hanya disuruh mengajari berandal seperti Sasuke. "Tapi jangan pemalu."

"Dimana harus kucari orang seperti itu Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jika anda tidak menemukannya, wah, aku tidak jamin dapat nilai yang terbaik di ujian nanti," bersamaan dengan itu langkah pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu membawanya keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata langsung dicoret dari daftar oleh Tsunade. Sebagai penggantinya, saudara lelakinya lah yang ia minta untuk mengajari Sasuke.

 **Hyuuga Neji** dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS konoha high yang penuh dengan jadwal sibuk membuatnya tak begitu fokus pada Sasuke. Di hari pertama belajar, pemuda itu menjelaskan tentang limit dan fungsi dengan konsep _the king_ yang mudah dipahami. Tapi memang dasarnya Sasuke tak memperhatikan, ia hanya membiarkan saja Neji berbicara panjang lebar sementara ia bermain game di bawah meja.

Saat itu adalah hari pertama mereka belajar setelah Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuk mengundurkan diri pada Tsunade karena tidak mendapatkan atensi lelaki itu dengan baik.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, turunkan lagi, maka kau akan dapat hasilnya," ujarnya. Manik _amethysht_ -nya melirik Sasuke yang tak fokus memperhatikan apa yang sedang diajarkannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, masih ada hal yang harus kuurus di osis."

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan Neji segera pergi.

Esoknya, Neji mengundurkan diri yang membuat Tsunade mendamprat Sasuke habis-habisan.

 **…**

 **.**

 **…**

Haruno Sakura menatap bibinya yang sedang memasang tampang serius di balik meja kerjanya. Gadis gulali itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi melihat raut awut-awutan Tsunade yang akan keluar saat ia _stress._

"Bibi—"

Tsunade langsung menyela, "Tunggu Sakura! Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar, hm."

Sakura tak menyahut dan malah tersenyum. Ia kembali menyandarkan diri pada sofa yang ada di ruangan Tsunade.

"Oh ya, mengenai Uchiha itu—"

KRETAKK!

Sakura langsung menoleh ketika perkataannya kembali tersela oleh suara bolpoint yang dipatahkan. Melihat bibinya yang menggeram marah seperti sekarang membuat perasaan Sakura ngeri tak keruan.

"Dasar Uchiha sialaaaaaan," kata Tsunade mengeluarkan kekesalannya yang sudah tertahan semenjak seminggu belakangan ini.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Melihat aura hitam Bibinya yang perlahan menghilang membuatnya berani mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

"Kalau bibi mau, aku bisa memberinya _pelajaran,_ " ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Saku," ujar Tsunade menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau nama keponakan tercantikku berada di _list_ pertama buku dosa di sekolah ini," sambungnya penuh drama.

Sakura menganggkat tangannya dan menggeleng."Maksudku mengajarinya belajar, Bi. Bukan berkelahi," tutur Sakura lembut yang hanya dibalas Tsunade dengan kata, "Oh," pelan. Kedua alisnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya mengernyit, tampak berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah cara ini ampuh, Sakura. Tapi—" Wanita bermarga Senju itu menatap keponakannya dengan serius. "Pukul saja kepalanya jika ia macam-macam. Mengerti."

' _Hai, wakatta,"_ Sakura memberi hormat selayaknya seorang mayor pada atasannya. "Akan kuajari dia hingga masuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya."

 _Anggap saja ini balasan karena telah membuatnya ketar-ketir selama beberapa hari belakangan,_ Tsunade menyeringai.

 **…**

 **=0=0=0=**

 **…**

Kesan Sakura saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke pada hari itu tak ubahnya seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang tentangnya. Lelaki itu hanya mengernyitkan alis saat Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di depannya dengan setumpuk buku ditambah roti isi kacang di tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura," gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum manis. Lalu ia menggigit roti di tangannya sembari tangan yang lain mulai membuka buku.

"Oke—"

" _Dia_ menyuruhmu menggodaku agar mau belajar, benar?" suara datar Sasuke membuat Sakura yang fokus dengan bukunya sedikit teralih. Matanya yang hijau bening menatap pemuda berambut raven itu dengan polos.

"Tidak!" kata Sakura seraya menggeleng. "Bibi menyuruhku memukul kepalamu jika kau macam-macam," jawab Sakura enteng. Sekilas ia mendengar Sasuke yang mendecih lalu mendorong mangkuk ramennya ke depan.

"Aku akan mulai dengan dengan teori abio—"

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya dan menggeleng kesal saat melihat Sasuke melangkah dengan tak acuh meninggalkan ruang kantin yang ramai dan dipenuhi sesak. Dengan gegas gadis itu membereskan bukunya dan mengejar langkah bar bar Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tunggu!" jeritnya di belakang punggung tegap Sasuke. "Hei, tunggu aku!"

Sasuke menoleh bengis. Matanya yang tajam menatap Sakura penuh intimidasi. "Kenapa harus kau sih? Bibimu kan bisa meminta orang lain mengajariku," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Dia tidak menyuruhku, omong-omong," Sakura nyengir kuda. "Aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri," mata hijau itu menatap Sasuke dengan sabar. "Ingat loh, kita sudah kelas dua belas," sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan menghela napas. "Baiklah," ujar lelaki Uchiha itu pada akhirnya. "Pulang sekolah nanti kita bertemu di perpustakaan."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dengan setumpuk buku dalam pelukannya. Dia harus buru-buru menemui Neji.

Saat bel pulang sekolah dan setengah jam sudah berlalu, Sakura tak kunjung menemukan wajah tampan Sasuke di perpustakaan. Memilih menunggu, ia membuka kembali lembaran latihan soalnya. Ia tak boleh melewatkan sedetik pun waktu untuk belajar karena ujian nasional semakin dekat.

Beberapa saat hening, Sakura merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

 _Sasuke._

Tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat. Sedangkan kaos putih tipis yang tadi dipakainya kini tergeletak asal di atas meja. Sakura mengernyit.

"Kau habis mandi?" tanyanya retoris. Sasuke tak menyahut. Tanggannya meraih buku Sakura lalu mengipas-kipas tubuhnya sendiri. "Oke, sudah pasti tidak," gumamnya kemudian.

"Sangat sulit menolak ajakan teman-teman untuk bermain basket," ujarnya menjelaskan, namun si gadis gulali tahu bahwa sang pria raven tengah berbohong. Maksudku, _hello!_ Sejak kapan berandalan _Uchiha_ punya teman? Oke, kecuali Naruto.

Tapi Sakura tak mempermasalahkannya. Itu tak apa. Karena pemuda itu ada di sini, tepat di sampingnya dan tampak siap memulai pelajaran—mungkin tidak. Karena kini Sasuke telah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Bisa beri aku waktu? Aku benar-benar lelah," ujarnya. Jelaga sehitam arang itu menatapnya membuat pipi sang gadis sedikit merona.

"Baiklah," putus Sakura. "Karena ini juga sudah sore, jadi kita lanjutkan besok." Sakura membereskan bukunya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. "Siap-siap untuk besok Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke hanya mengerang.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke di kelasnya saat jam istirahat. Kopian soal matematika setebal tiga centimeter telah berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ini pelajaran paling mudah, tentang Relasi dan Fungsi dan fungsi komposisi," kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Sakura mulai menjelaskan, perlahan-lahan agar Sasuke mengerti. Bab tentang Relasi dan Fungsi mereka lewati dengan baik, namun Sasuke sedikit kesusahan di bagian fungsi komposisi. Beberapa kali Sakura lihat alis pemuda itu berkerut dan yang dia lakukan hanya mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya.

"Aku jelaskan _, satu kali lagi_ ," ujar Sakura sabar. Dan berikutnya yang Sasuke lakukan hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Berapa jam dalam sehari yang kau lakukan untuk belajar?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa menit kembali melihat Sasuke mencoret-coret kertasnya.

"Hn, tidak ada," balasnya.

Sakura merasakan rahangnya akan jatuh ke meja. "Duh, Sasuke … aku bertanya sungguh-sungguh nih," katanya. Sasuke menangguk. Sakura menghela napas, sedikit bingung dan kesal.

"Okeeeey," ujarnya lagi setelah jeda yang panjang. "Aku butuh jadwal harianmu. PR untuk besok, buatkan aku daftar hal-hal apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah selama delapan jam, dipotong jam tidurmu."

"Memang itu harus," tanya Sasuke mulai menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

"Tentu," ujar Sakura. "Jika kau tidak bisa diajak belajar baik-baik, maka aku harus memaksamu."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan menyerah. Walau terlihat tak suka, tapi dia tidak membantah.

=0=0=0=

Saat jam istirahat berikutnya mereka berdua berdiskusi di _rooftop_. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman mendapati tatapan teman-temannya saat dia sedang bersama Sakura di kelasnya, katanya. Sakura tak keberatan dengan hal itu dan belajar di _rooftop_ bukan ide buruk. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan terganggu dengan kebisingan kelas.

"Hm, pulang sekolah kau menghabiskan sekitar dua jam hanya untuk bertemu teman-temanmu?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dari pukul enam sampai tujuh bermain game," satu anggukan lagi. "Makan malam selama tiga puluh menit dan menonton TV. Apa kau menonton sinetron?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit jijik, "Eww … aku tidak suka sinetron. Film action atau animasi lebih menarik." Sakura mengangguk setuju dan mulai kembali membaca apa yang ditulis Sasuke.

"Pukul sepuluh tidur," Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dengan alis berkerut. "Kau yakin? Biasanya lak-laki suka menghabiskan waktunya hingga larut malam."

"Hanya tidak ingin terlambat datang ke sekolah. Aku benci telat dan harus diberi hukuman," jawabnya enteng.

Sakura membuka bindernya dan mulai menulis. "Baiklah, kita atur jadwal barumu."

Sasuke di sebelahnya melirik penasaran, memperhatikan jemari seputih susu itu menggerakkan penanya di atas kertas. Setelah selesai, Sakura mulai membaca, "Karena kita pulang pukul tiga sore, jadi tak masalah kalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dua jam bersama teman-teman," Sakura memberi tanda centang pada kebiasaan bungsu Uchiha yang pertama. "Aku yakin kau terlalu boros waktu di sini. Tidak mungkin hanya butuh satu jam untuk bermain game. Jadi aku akan memberikanmu PR setiap hari dan harus kau laporkan padaku tepat pukul 7," gadis gulali itu menambahkan keterangan berupa nomer ponsel di sebelah tulisannya.

"Tch," Sakura mengabaikan bahwa barusan lelaki emo di sampingnya mendecih kesal dan tetap melanjutkan ke nomor tiga.

"Aku tidak akan membuang bagian yang ketiga, karena menonton juga perlu untukmu. Tapi ada jeda satu jam sebelum pukul sepuluh dan itu berarti kau harus belajar, Sasuke _-kun._ "

"Untuk apa belajar lagi jika kau sudah menghabiskan delapan jam untuk belajar di sekolah?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang bisa dibilang meremehkan. "Ya, aku sering mendengar bahwa orang pintar mengabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk belajar sedangkan yang bodoh hanya untuk bermalas-malasan," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan sebelum Sakura sempat menyela. "Kau beruntung karena terlahir dengan otak jenius dan rajin hanya karena kau seorang perempuan."

"Jadi maksudmu, jika aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki, aku tidak harus pintar dan rajin? Begitu?"

Sasuke langsung terbungkam dengan perkataan Sakura. Dia melirik sedikit melalui ekor mata pada anak hawa itu, yang kini sedang mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. Ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan dan baru sekali ini Sasuke melihatnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengikuti aturan yang sudah kubuat," Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan," umpatnya dan sedikit tersenyum saat melihat tulisan Sakura yang diberikan gadis itu padanya.

Itachi melirik pada adik semata wayangnya dengan pandangan heran. Pasalnya di ruang tengah, tempat biasa mereka bersantai kini dipenuhi oleh buku-buku Sasuke yang berserakan di lantai. Hal yang membuat Uchiha sulung itu sangat terkesan adalah Sasuke yang sedang asik mencoret sesuatu di kertas.

"Belajar?" Tanya Itachi setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke, melihat bahwa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya _benar-benar_ belajar.

 _Well,_ biar pun sibuk begitu dia tahu kebiasaan adiknya yang suka **_pura-pura_** belajar jika ayah mereka ada di rumah. Anak itu paling takut jika Fugaku sudah duduk di belakangnya, walaupun yang dilakukannya hanya menonton TV - sambil mengawasi Sasuke tentunya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Jangan ganggu!"

"Engga kok, siapa juga yang mau ganggu," ujar Itachi. "Mau nonton TV juga," sambungnya sambil meraih remote yang ada di samping Sasuke. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh benda itu, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu merebutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu," ujar Sasuke ketus.

Urat-urat di sekitar pelipis Sang Kakak mulai bermunculan, "'Kan aku hanya ingin menonton, nggak sampai mengganggumu juga kali. Lagian siapa juga yang suruh belajar di depan TV. Bukan salahku dong kalau fokusmu berkurang," balas sulung Uchiha sewot.

"Pergi dari sini," Sasuke ngotot mengusir sampai mendorong-dorong Itachi dari sofa. "Pergi atau aku panggil Kaasan?" ancam Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu nyali Itachi langsung ciut. Biar pun Ibunya terkenal lembut, namun ia tidak akan senang jika Itachi mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang belajar. Apalagi jika Sasuke mengadu, kesalahannya selalu dilebih-lebihkan.

"Huh, dasar cemen. Beraninya main ngadu," balas Itachi sambil berlari sebelum kena sembur Sasuke untuk yang kedua kali.

"Dasar baka-aniki."

Merasa mulai lelah, Sasuke renggangkan otot-ototnya sejenak, pergi mengambil minum dan kembali melihat tumpukkan bukunya dengan malas. Jika bukan karena Sakura tadi siang benar-benar memberinya PR dan _deadline_ hanya beberapa jam, Sasuke tidak mungkin berusaha keras untuk mengaerjakannya.

Setelah melihat kembali apa yang telah dikerjakannya, Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus dipaksakan lagi. Dari dua puluh nomor soal yang terdiri atas; masing-masing lima soal fisika, kimia, matematika dan bahasa inggris –sasuke hanya mampu menyelesaikan 8 nomor saja. Kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, Sasuke mampu menjawab kelima soalnya dengan jawaban yang (menurutnya) benar sedangkan tiga soal lagi hanya dua soal kimia (yang berupa teori) dan satu soal matematika.

Sasuke langsung mengirimkan bukti bahwa ia telah mengerjakan semampunya pada Sakura. Cukup lama pesan itu dibalas hingga Sasuke memutuskan dia tidur.

=0=0=0=

 _"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang menyapanya saat mereka baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tak acuh. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendapat respon kaku Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah periksa jawabanmu semalam, semuanya sudah benar. Selamat!"

Bungsu Uchiha itu menguap, seperti menunjukkan bahwa dia tak tertarik dengan perkataan Sakura. Onyx-nya melihat tangan putih gadis itu terulur, memberikan selembaran kertas padanya.

"Ini untuk nanti siang, aku ada rapat OSIS jadi tidak bisa menemanimu," kata Sakura. "Kuharap kau benar-benar mengerjakannya."

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan menaruhnya ke delam tas lalu melenggang pergi.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke langsung mengikuti ajakan Naruto ke kantin. Tak sengaja saat melewati kelas Sakura ia menoleh dan mendapatkan gadis itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kembali berjalan menyusul Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura."

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Neji," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Belum selesai," tanya lelaki berhelaian cokelat itu saat melirik ke meja Sakura. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Jika anda bersedia, Pak Ketua," ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Aku heran, kau lebih memilih melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa dibantu orang lain," proposal yang sejak tadi diperiksa Sakura mulai berpindah ke tangan Neji. Manik _amethyst_ itu terlihat fokus membaca deretan kalimat tersebut. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu memasukkan ini," tangan kekar pria Hyuuga itu mencoret sebaris kalimat yang tertera di atas kertas.

Sakura beringsut mendekat dan membaca kalimat yang Neji coret. "Hm, aku pikir juga begitu. Kita perlu menaruh perhatian pada klub Voly."

"Benar," balas Neji sambil mengangguk. Seakan teringat sesuatu, pria itu menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya yang kini sedang menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja. "Oh ya, Sakura. Kudengar kau mengajari Sasuke Uchiha beberapa hari ini."

"Ya," Sakura mengulum bibir bawahnya seperti menahan senyum. "Dia mudah memahami dan cepat tanggap."

Neji mendengus, "Kenapa kau mau mengajarinya? Kau sudah telalu sibuk di OSIS, juga harus tetap mempertahankan nilai."

Sakura mulai berpikir. "Hm… mungkin karena aku menyadari bahwa orang sepertinya itu membutuhkan teman. Aku sudah cukup lama juga memperhatikan, bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi teman-teman kita, mereka lebih cepat memahami apa yang kita sampaikan daripada Guru."

"Begitu kah?" Neji mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kurasa cukup ini saja yang harus di revisi," Neji meletakkan pena dan kertas itu di atas meja lalu melenggang pergi.

=0=0=0=

Sakura menatap tak percaya Sasuke yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh lima menit dan Sasuke mengaku sudah menunggunya hampir setengah jam.

"Kau 'kan tidak perlu menungguku kalau ingin pulang, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Memang tidak, tapi soal yang kau berikan tadi benar-benar sulit," balas Sasuke. "Lagipula sekarang aku benar-benar ingin belajar."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak acuh. "Berkat soal yang kau berikan kemarin aku bisa menjawab kuis tadi dengan lancar."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku kurang mengerti jika kau mencampur antara angka dan huruf. Itu membuatku bingung. Apalagi jika tentang logaritma."

"Begitu? Aku kira itu hal yang mudah…" Sakura lansung cengengesan begitu mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke. Mereka kini sudah memasuki sebuah kafe dan memilih bangku paling pojok. Sakura langsung membuka bukunya sedang Sasuke memesan minuman.

"Agatha Cristie?" ujar Sasuke setelah onyx-nya membaca nama pengarang pada cover buku yang sedang dibaca gadis gulali. "Buku yang bagus," ungkapnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tahu?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hn, ya … sedikit," pemuda Uchiha itu menggaruk dahinya yang tidak gatal. Entah mengapa sedikit malu mendapat pandangan berbinar Sakura. "Gara-gara buku itu, kakakku sangat senang bermain teka-teki."

" _Sugoi ne~_ aku baru tahu kau punya kakak …" ujar Sakura, matanya kembali menyapu deretan kalimat yang tersusun rapi di atas novel itu. "Pasti menyenangkan punya kakak."

"Tch, mustahil," memang adakalanya Sasuke merasa senang mempunyai Itachi sebagai kakak yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Diandalkan dalam keuntungannya sepihak, semisal memberinya uang saat uang jajannya dipotong Fugaku.

"Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan Itachi" ketus Sasuke. "Kau ke sini untuk mengajariku belajarkan," dengan sigap tangannya meraih novel Sakura dan meletakkannya jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Sang Gadis. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan kesal, namun berubah luluh saat Sasuke benar-benar serius ingin belajar.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, aku heran. Kenapa kau mau bersusah payah menghabiskan waktu mengajariku?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura sibuk menjelaskan.

Gadis itu merenung sejenak, sebelum menyahut, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin mengulurkan tangan dan membantumu Sasuke."

"Apa cita-citamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Mulai larut dalam obrolan yang telah ia buat dan melupakan sesi belajar mereka, sama halnya dengan Sakura.

"Awalnya aku ingin jadi seorang guru," jawab Sakura. "Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan jadi seorang dokter."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama dan menghela napas. "Ayahku juga ingin aku jadi seorang dokter," ujar Sasuke. "Tapi aku menolak. Aku ingin jadi pengusaha. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti jejak Kakek dan Ayahku."

"Itu lebih baik. Kau harus jadi apa yang kau inginkan, karena pasti akan lebih mudah bagimu," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menangkap senyum itu dan diam-diam menyimpannya dalam memori. "Hei, Sakura …" yang dipanggil hanya menatap Sasuke sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Kalau kau gagal jadi dokter, kau bisa datang padaku dan meminta pekerjaan," ujar Sasuke yang membuat gadis Haruno itu tersedak minumannya.

"Jangan meragukan ucapanku," ujar Sasuke kesal, mendapati gadis itu menatapnya aneh. "Begini-begini IQ Uchiha berada di atas Albert Enstein. Lihat saja beberapa tahun nanti, kalau perlu begitu aku sukses aku akan mengajakmu menikah."

 _Merona._ Memang apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Sakura?

Entah Sakura yang terlalu ge-er atau Sasuke yang sangat polos hingga mengucapkan hal itu dengan mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Cuma 2 chapter. Bakal langsung update kalo ada waktu. See u!


End file.
